A dishwashing pan is commonly used in a sink for holding dishes or other kitchen utensils. These dishes or utensils are typically stored in the pan and the pan is filled with water and usually a detergent of some type. The problem with existing dishwashing pans is that the bottom of the pan usually sits directly on the sink surface and thus the drain to the sink is blocked. This can cause excess water to fill in the sink which is undesirable. Also, with existing dishwashing pans, there is no effective way of discharging the water from the pan other than to tip the pan over which can cause excess water to spill, not only into the sink but into the area around the sink.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dishwashing pan of improved construction.